Online transactions have increased in recent years as the use of the Internet has become common. Due to the abundance of hackers, many methods have been implemented to ensure a secure transaction. Some of these methods included requiring additional information about the cardholder (i.e., address, zip code, phone number), while recent methods require the additional entry of a card verification value (CVV). Such methods provide some security to cardholders, especially when preventing fraudulent charges by persons not in possession of the physical portable consumer device.
Additional security methods can also be performed unbeknownst to the user of the portable consumer device. Such methods may include protocols such as Visa's 3D Secure™ implemented in the Verified by Visa™ (VBV) service. The 3-D Secure™ method allows for the additional verification of the portable consumer device and the user of the device by prompting the user to enter password/code during a transaction. For example, when completing a transaction on a merchant website, an additional window can pop up and require entry of the password. This password is only known by the user and the issuer. The additional prompt and verification can be controlled by third parties.
However, some fraudsters are still able to obtain this information through phishing, especially when multiple third parties are controlling the communication between the merchant, user, and issuer during verification of the user and authorization of the transaction.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.